


I Can Read You

by JennyUdinov



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, ChanHun, Chanyeol Is Rich, Comfort, EXO - Freeform, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Love, M/M, Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol - Freeform, Porn, Pure Porn IDK What Happened, Reading People, Romance, Sadness, SeYeol, Sehun Cries During Sex, Sehun Is Poor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyUdinov/pseuds/JennyUdinov
Summary: Sehun's been struggling his whole life, but he never complained about it.Chanyeol on the other hand, loved to get everything the easy way, because he just could.They both have the skill to easily read people like an open bookWhen they meet, their both lifestyle's will change.Who's going to catch feelings first and who is doing to sense it, that is the question.





	1. So You Can Read People Too?

It’s already been over a month since Sehun started working at the café, across the street from his flat. He was used to the work now, making coffee, cleaning tables, mopping the floor, washing the windows, smiling at the clients, even if he didn’t want to. He was a master at that now, you could never tell if he didn’t really mean it. His life wasn’t easy, there was nothing to smile about, but this job required it. He couldn’t do anything about it, he had to accept it and start smiling. 

At first he was worried if he would be able to do the job right, but since no one else wanted it, because of the low payment, the owner kept him. Even after making mistakes and breaking few things right after he started working there. 

Sehun always liked looking at other people, their clothes, shoes, hair, eyes. Only by looking he could learn a lot about somebody, he never meant any harm if they caught him staring, he just somehow found peace, seeing that people go through hard times as well, that it wasn’t only him. 

After two weeks Sehun realized that only the same people were coming, everybody from the neighbourhood, that was a little and poor one. He knew that he won’t see any new people visiting and that kind of saddened him, but he got used to the idea and stopped paying attention to details about the customers, because he already knew enough about all of them.

 

Today he was in a normal mood, not too sad, glad that he had time to mop the floor last night and that it’s clean now. Instead of mopping now and someone rushing in, leave muddy foot steps all over the place and mopping again. Repeating the same thing over and over again, the whole day. He knew that the old granny from 3 blocks away was going to be his first customer for the day. Ordering a small black coffee with two walnut biscuits, sitting on the only sunny table at 8AM. 

Sehun saw her crossing the street and started preparing the coffee machine. He knew that the next ones were four middle aged men, who dropped by in a hurry for coffee, before going to work and after that two older men, who loved to sit next to the window, smoking all day long, ordering only one coffee each. Sometimes Sehun felt like they were a part of the furniture, because they were there all the time.

 

Chanyeol never really had a problem with reading people, life was always easy for him, he could say what every person was thinking, feeling or going through, with only simply looking at them for less than two seconds, from head to toe. He didn’t have any super powers, he was just good at observing, ever since a little kid. That’s how he knew which people he could trust and which not. 

He was used to it, it was like breathing to him, he couldn't actually live without it. Thinking maybe he should’ve became a detective, but he liked his parents business and he wanted to continue it, make it bigger, that was his job today, going through the little poor neighbourhoods, looking for a potential spot for his bussiness. 

Chanyeol loved when he was in crowded places. He could observe, as much as he wanted to, under his sun glasses. Even when he didn't need to do it for his own benefit, he enjoyed making sure every person around him was, detected and observed. It was some kind of sport for him, doing it for fun. Mentally setting a record, for how fast can he decrypt a person. 

He looked around the little coffee shop, there were two old men, sitting next to the window, smoking. He shrugged his nose, he hated the cigarette smoke. Chanyeol needed exactly four seconds to know, that they were best friends. One was married, not happy with his life choices, regretting everything he did in his life. The other one was alone, most of his life, but unhappy as well with what he has done with his life. He had a dog now, that was making him feel less lonely. He was trying to be more cheering for his friend and tell him that things, aren’t as bad as they seem. 

Chanyeol smirked at himself `I bet I can do the next one, for less than a second and a half` his eyes found a boy, widely smiling at the girl in from of him. He could've easely read the girl, but he was more interested in the boy. There was sadness in his eyes, even when he was smiling. Chanyeol looked him over, well dressed, clean, shaved, good personal hygiene. 

Those things confused Chanyeol, firstly he had enough money to dress well and take care of himself, so why would he work at such place, he must be intelligent, since he cared how he looked. Then again, why would he work here, he could be an office worker instead and that sadness in his eyes.. His smile was more brighter than the sun and mostly no one could notice that note in there, but Chanyeol wasn’t just anyone, he had seen thousands of people and he knew true sadness, when he sees it. 

He was lost in his own thoughts when he came to, a sweet voice, gently asking “Excuse me?” Chanyeol realized, that this wasn’t the first time the boy was speaking to him, he cleared his throat and tried to look normal, not like having his first failure at reading someone.

 

Sehun was surprised by the man, that was standing in from of him. Tall, elegant, with an expensive suit, watch, sun glasses, everything he was wearing was from a famous brand. People like him never came to his neighbourhood, let alone to this little café. “What would you like, sir?” Sehun said with a greeting polite smile, that he had to learn to fake just to make the customers feel cared for. But the man didn’t reply, he didn’t even move. 

Sehun thought he was lost in his thoughts, even though he couldn’t see his eyes from the sun glasses “Excuse me?” he tried again, the man got startled, but managed to handle his reaction and smiled saying politely “Yes..Sorry, I would like one iced Americano”

 

Chanyeol felt how he almost choked on his own words, probably because of the amusement, that he couldn’t read the younger boy that was smiling with a forced smile in front of him, he hated that smile. The boy got nervous and started looking at the menu, scratching his nape “Uhm.. We don’t have that” When he looked back at Chanyeol, that smile was gone, all he could see was awkwardness and question, into the boys eyes and that sadness lightly showing underneath. 

That was tensing Chanyeol, making him want to ask the boy right here, right now, why is he like that. He sighed in frustration “Then just a normal coffee” the boy nodded and hurried to prepare it, without making the situation more complex.

 

Sehun could see the tense pose, that the rich man was showing, he knew that one word from him, no matter how hard he worked, his boss would kick him out. While he was preparing the coffee, he could feel the intense stare, even from under the sun glasses “1,99.” He said, while trying to look cheered up, his hand was shaking, when he handed the coffee, because the man looked pissed off now.

 

`That smile again..and now It’s even more forced, I HATE IT!` Chanyeol hit the desk, with his palm without thinking, while leaving 10 bucks “Keep the change” he said while coldly, roughly taking the cup out of the boys hand and hurried, walking out the door. He was mad more at myself than at whatever else, he just couldn’t see through this boy and that was making him crazy.

 

Sehun was worried about how the man rushed out the shop, he wondered if he should’ve made him what he wanted, even that it wasn't in the menu, instead of getting fired, but in the end it wasn’t really his fault. He was going to explain it to his boss, that they just simply don’t have this kind of offer. Sehun sighed, trying to stop thinking how this might be his last day at work and how in the world, is he going to find another job to pay his rent. 

He started cleaning the desk, trying to concentrate his thoughts on the man and what he was doing in his poor neighbourhood. He shrugged his shoulders `Probably just passing by` he thought and continued doing his usual daily work.

 

On the next day Sehun was happy that his boss didn’t call, to yell at him, that he didn't serve what the client wanted and fire him. He guessed that the rich man wasn’t mad at him nor the menu, but something else. 

He had to clean the whole café, before he leaves tonight, because he worked 2 on 2. Two days work and two free days, he had to make good impression on his co-worker and boss, so they don't fire him. That's why he always cleaned perfectly, before his two free days, well they weren’t really free. Those two days were even more tiring for him, because he was working at his cousin’s zoo shop. 

He had to get up 2 ours earlier, so he could get to the other side of the city to the shop in time to open. So instead of getting up at 7:30 for the café, he woke up at 5:30 and worked all day long until 9PM and he was finally home at 11PM. But he couldn’t really complain, after all that was his situations, noone wanted to hire him for whatever job, only because he didn’t have the required documents, he was grateful for the things he had in life as it is.

Sehun was washing the windows, looking out, he saw a jeep pulling in the parking, next to the café. He knew that it was rude to stare, but Sehun loved cars, it was some kind of a hobby, to know all the cars out there. It was an expensive one, Mercedes-Benz G65 137.000 USD. He didn’t really expect to see the rich man from yesterday, stepping out of that jeep “Oh shit” 

Sehun gasped as he stepped off the edge from the latter, that he was on and flew down. Everything seemed on slow motion and in his head a song started singing “I believe I can fly, I believe I can touch the sky” right before he fell on his butt “Fuck” he rushed up, tapping his clothes, trying to make himself look good, because he thought that this time he will lose his job, if he doesn't do everyhting properly. 

He was determent, not to let that happen. Sehun hope, that noone saw his flying performance that he just did, especially not the guy, that was just walking into the shop, as Sehun took a deep breath behind the counter.

 

Today more calm, confident and controlled, Chanyeol entered the café with a smug smirk on his face, absolutely convinced that he will read the boy this time and if that didn’t work again, he would’ve been forced to talk to him. Get close and understand why he can’t do that with him. 

He walked up to the boy. As much as he hated to take his sun glasses off, because he was feeling vulnerable, that someone else might read him. He took them off and with a smile, he looked into the younger one's eyes, trying to get under his skin.

 

Sehun was feeling uncomfortable, by the man’s stare, wasn't sure what he was trying to do. But he didn’t had any choice, than to endure it and be nice, so he smiled widely “It’s nice to see you again, sir” the man fake a smirk now, something put him off again, the same way like yesterday `maybe it‘s my face` Sehun’s insecure thoughts filled his mind, as the man said “Please, call me Chanyeol”

 

The boy's smile, irritated Chanyeol to no end, but when he faked a smirk to hide his annoyance. The boy’s smile went away, only his eyes sparkling with sadness `maybe he can read people as well and felt that` Chanyeol thought to himself “Please, call me Chanyeol” he said with a wide smile, trying not to let the boy sense anything about him `It might be too late for that` he thought. 

The boy looked at the coffee machine and said, trying not to catch Chanyeol’s stare again “If you want an Iced Americano, I can make you one” Chanyeol was surprised that the boy remembered what he wanted “I read online how to make one, so it shouldn’t take more than few minutes, please wait” without waiting Chanyeol’s reply he started preparing the coffee. 

Chanyeol was amazed by the boy, he was standing there, watching all of his movements with raised eyebrows. When he was done with the coffee, the boy handed the cup over to Chanyeol and again avoided his eyes, but Chanyeol wasn’t going to give up this easily. As he gave him the money, he held the boy’s hand for a second longer than necessary, just enough to get his attention and make him look into his eyes. 

“Aren't you going to tell me your name?” Chanyeol was still with raised eyebrows. Now he was sure that the boy in front of him could read him as well, because this time Chanyeol wasn’t faking or forcing anything, he honestly wanted to know his name and in response the boy smiled with the smallest sweet smile ever. That smile, Chanyeol liked. It was true from the heart, meaning that he read his pure intentions.

 

“Sehun, my name is Sehun” the man smirked while putting his glasses on “Thank you Sehun-ah, for making such a big effort and wasting your time to make me this drink, see you around” He turned around with the most elegant step, walking out the café “Chanyeol..” Sehun sighed under his breath. "So you're a reader too?"


	2. Let Me Inside

The alarm woke Sehun up, he sighed sleepy, cursing himself for staying up almost all night, thinking about Chanyeol. He looked at the clock, it was exactly 5:30AM. He sat up on his little bed, stretching and ruffling his, already messy hair with one more sigh. Now standing up, heading for the shower walking, from left to right, still sleeping.  
When he was out, Sehun chose some new, clean clothes and put the old ones in the washer. Even though he was only wearing them two days, he always changed with new ones, when he switched jobs. He hated being dirty, he was feeling better when he was with new clothes, smelling better. That was something he got used to while he was with his parents. `My parents..` He thought with, pain raising in him, he shook his head to forget that and concentrated on getting ready.

He had to take 3 busses, until he was finally at the zoo shop, at 8AM. He opened the store and fed all the little fellas. Sehun loved being with animas, he felt like they understood him more than, people ever did. Aminals were less complicated than humans. You feed them and give them love, they will return the love and be loyal to you.

The whole day Sehun couldn’t stop thinking about the man from yesterday, if he was going to see him again, after all he said ‘See you around’ And what was the point of seeing him again, why did he wanted to see him again, he couldn’t do anything even if he did, what could he even do.

His thoughts kept torturing him through the night as well, again unable to sleep. Sehun decided to get an after midnight snack, because he was sure that there won’t be any sleeping soon and he didn’t eat when he got home, he wasn't hungry at the time. He went to the kitchen, as he opened the fridge, Sehun remembered that this morning he put the clothes in the washing machine, but forgot to hang them when he got back “Fuck” he hurried to take them out, praying that they won’t smell bad, because he had to wash them again and waste water, that he will have to pay for later.

He took out one shirt and sniffed it, it smelled like snowdrops, his favorite flower. Sehun really loved this fabric softener, it smelled so nice, that he didn’t even need to use any perfume “Ah, so nice” he exhaled with a smile “Thank god, that you’re smelling nice, because I would’ve started cursing that fine looking man, Chanyeol” Sehun liked the way his tongue rolled while saying his name out loud. His smile went away the moment he realized that, he was thinking about him again and now, he was even smiling “Forget it, It’s never happening” mumbled to himself and continued hanging the clothes with a frowned face.

While he took the pizza out the fridge and eat the last two pieces, he remembered what a mess he made in his cousin shop, today. He was way too distracted by his thoughts and accidently spilled a whole bag of dog’s food, all other the place, meaning that it has to go in the garbage and that he had to pay for it, so his daily payment went for that. Sehun was thankful, that there was food left from yesterday “Thank you Mr. Richass, you owe me dinner” Sehun giggled and caught himself being all smily because of that man once again, he frowned.

When Sehun was in bed, he made a deal with himself, that if he stops thinking about him. The next time they meet, if there is a next time, he will ask for his number, even though Sehun was sure that, the man would say no, but it somehow gave him peace and he fell asleep.

The next day went almost the same way, Sehun’s life wasn’t an interesting one. Nothing new ever happened `Except him` The thought came to his mind, while he was lying in bed trying to fall a sleep. Sehun didn’t know why he was excited about tomorrow, well he knew. He expected Chanyeol to come again and if he did, Sehun was going to ask for his number. He caught himself smiling again `Damn it, why did he had to be so good looking` Sehun knew that it was wrong, but he let himself be happy for a moment, dreaming about how that perfect stranger will come again.

 

Sehun woke up earlier than usual, because he wanted to iron his clothes, look as smooth as he could, just in case if the man returns. Sehun looked in the mirror, he really liked how his black shirt was fitting him. He wore it just once in his life, when his boyfriend left him, when Sehun moved to the poor neightbourhood. It had a sad memory in it, but Sehun was feeling oddly optimistic since ever, he didn’t even remember the last time he was excited or happy about something. 

Even though there was no reason for him to feel like that and he knew it, but nothing could stop him from being happy now. Sehun put a white bowtie and his perfume, that was left there to sink in dust. Sehun didn’t usually use this kind of stuff, only on special occasions and since there were none at all, he left it there, under the mirror. It was the last present his grandparents gave him before everything happened. 

It smelled like pine, Sehun loved the nature, that smell calmed him down, it was his favorite. He looked at himself over in the mirror, one last time before leaving for the café. Sehun crossed the street and opened the café, walking towards the counter, thinking how he will prepare the granny’s black coffee with walnuts biscuits, when he felt someone walking in, right after him. The depths of the voice caught Sehun off guard “Where have you been, the last two days.”

 

Chanyeol, had no idea what to do, if the boy doesn’t show today, again. He had been waiting for him two days now. It was such a stress for him to come and see that he wasn’t there in the café and then the next day, it was the same. First he thought that it was his free day but then, he thought that he got fired and that Chanyeol won’t be able to find him again, then his thoughts got more and more aggressive, making him worry to no end. 

He was worried that something might’ve happened to him, an accident or he got sick and can’t take care of himself. Chanyeol’s idea was to play with the boy, see how good he was at reading people and who would get to know the other first, but as time passed and all those thoughts filled his mind, he realized that there was something more to this, than just a game and that if he sees him, no he Will see him again, even if he has to find Sehun himself. He wasn’t going to let him go anywhere, without knowing anything, ever again. 

Chanyeol was sitting in his car, where he spent the last two days, waiting at the parking in front of the café. Then he saw the boy walking towards the shop, Chanyeol sighed in relief and smiled, that he saw him again, that he was okay and all those worriers were meaningless. He laughed at himself how stupidly he reacted and all he wanted now is to go to the boy, that he barely knew and hug him.

Chanyeol walked inside, right after Sehun and asked “Where have you been, the last two day.” With a note of ‘mad boyfriend, who wanted an explanation’ It sounded ridiculous and he knew it, the boy didn’t owe him anything, let alone explain himself to Chanyeol. The boy jumped a bit, Chanyeol realized that his voice was way too demanding and he probably startled him and that wasn’t his intention. 

Sehun turned around, looking right into Chanyeol’s eyes. Without any doubt, he was slightly smiling, like there was a joke that Chanyeol didn’t get. “Those were my free days” Chanyeol didn’t expect a reply from the boy, so he just “Oh” Sehun’s smile was pure and sweet, that sadness wasn’t there, his eyes were sparkling `Something happened` Chanyeol thought to himself.

Already going through all possibilities, to understand what had happened and the only thing that suited perfectly to the change in the boy. New clothes, perfume, happiness, the explanation was just one `A girlfriend` his brain made the calculation. Chanyeol frowned and sighed in frustration, because he was too late, those two days cost him too much, he had already lost him.

 

Sehun noticed the man’s strange behavior, from being, demanding to getting mad again. Everytime Sehun was around him, Chanyeol seemed to get mad `It really must be my face, that means I have no changes of asking him out, not that I actually had any…` Sehun could feel the sadness, creeping on his spine, but he tried to keep his smile on and explain, not that he had to, but Sehun didn’t want the man leaving, mad for a second time “I work 2 on 2, on my free days, I work at another place”

 

While the boy was explaining, Chanyeol was observing and staring at him, but that light in his eyes was already gone, replaced with the sadness, that he was so curious about. Chanyeol was confused now, why would everything change for just a second, `Maybe he hates his job` Chanyeol went through all possibilities, once again and realized that it happened when he got mad `He is a reader too, of course` Chanyeol smirked at himself for forgetting that fact `But why would he get upset, because of me`

 

Sehun saw all the mood changes going through the man in front of him, from being mad to confused, smirking and now looking at him with a question. Sehun knew that Chanyeol was a reader, but he didn’t expect him to be that good and after all, there was something he wanted to ask him “Would you like an Iced Americano?” Sehun asked politely, the man nodded, trying to think of the right way to ask forhis number, that was making him nervous, he didn't want to end up, using the biggest cliché. 

“At what time does your shift end?” Sehun was surprised by that question, because it only meant one thing. He wanted to spend more time with him and if he wanted that, there were two possibilities. Either he liked him, which was impossible or he just wanted to play around, seeing a poor boy and use him for fun. Chanyeol actually looked like the type of person who would do that, but Sehun didn’t want to believe that, but he couldn’t believe the first option either. “8PM” he mumbled, Sehun couldn’t ask for his phone number now, so he was just going to wait and see how things will go.

 

Chanyeol, couldn’t wait for any more chances, he was going to take things into his own hands, even if he had a girlfriend, it was better for him to find out now than later, better before he catches serious feelings for him. While the boy was preparing the coffee, the emotions he had, were changing and Chanyeol couldn’t help but ask “What’s bothering you?” the boy raised his eyes, meeting Chanyeol’s gaze “Excuse me?” Chanyeol giggled “I’m sorry, I just can’t figure you out..It seems that something is bother you, am I wrong?”

 

Sehun smiled at the ’confession’ the man had just made, he was sure that it wasn’t easy for him, to admit that he can’t read him. Sehun decided to be completely honest, there was no point of lying, since he was going to sense it. “Well, I wanted to ask for you number, but since you already asked me when my shift’s over, there is no point of doing that, guessing that we will see each other again?” Sehun asked with an raised eyebrow, handing the cup over to Chanyeol. Everything about his expression and pose, changed. The man wasn’t stiff anymore nor nervous and his eyes became soft and warm, looking him over. Now Sehun could honestly believe, that Chanyeol liked him and this wasn’t just a game, but he couldn’t let himself fall for this, not again.

 

When Chanyeol heard what Sehun said `He likes me, there is no girlfriend` He smiled happily, because once again his worries were, meaningless. `He dressed for me and put a perfume for me` His smile was only getting bigger and bigger. Chanyeol couldn’t hide the happiness and he didn’t want to, but there was some kind of doubt in Sehun’s eyes `Past relationship trauma` Chanyeol thought, but he was sure, that with time everything would settle. He just had to be gentle and give Sehun time, to feel comfortable with him. “Okay then” Chanyeol said excited with the biggest grin “See you tonight, at 8?” the boy only nodded and Chanyeol left as the first customer entered.

 

Sehun was happy that this was actually happening, the thing he let himself Dream about. Something he haven’t done in years, since he was a kid actually. He still had a doubt in Chanyeol’s intentions, but he decided to try, carefully and slow, see how things will go. After all, that was the person who made him smile again after all this time, that was the person who brought happiness back into his life, he decided to trust him.

 

It was almost 8PM and Sehun was kind of nervous, that the man wouldn’t show up. He washed the floor and closed the door, locking it exactly at 8. Sehun heard his deep voice “You’ve worked hard today” Sehun smiled at the tall reflection in the windows, that was right behind him “You’re very punctual” Chanyeol chuckled “I couldn’t wait any longer, I was actually across the street, for the last few hours” Sehun could feel himself blush and looked down, still not turned to him. 

He took a deep breath `Everything will be alright, relax` Sehun thought to himself and turned around facing the man, that was looking at his face with that same sweetness from earlier and a big grin “My car is over there” He pointed. Sehun looked at Chanyeol `God he is so gorgeous` And sighed, because he would love to get a ride in that car “Actually..I live across the street, right there” he pointed at the, not so good looking building.

 

“Oh, alright then, I’ll walk you home” Chanyeol noticed that something made Sehun upset, but he couldn’t know what it was, so they kept walking. He thought that if he knew where the boy lived earlier, he would’ve go to his doorstep, the first day when he thought, that Sehun went missing. Everything could’ve been less stressing, only if he had asked someone.  
When they were in front of the building, there was bench “Let’s sit here for awhile?” Chanyeol offered, Sehun only nodded. Chayeol had no other choice, than to start the conversation, because since Sehun got upset, he didn’t say even one word “What is it?” Chanyeol asked as he leaned his elbows on his thighs, holding his hands together, wrapping his fingers nervously “Uhm?” Sehun replied, seemly lost in his own thoughts. Chanyeol sighed “You’ve probably figured it out by now, because you have the same skill as me and you’re intelligent enough to use it. I can read people as well, so please tell me what saddened you so much, is it me?”

 

Sehun realized that, with his silence, he only made Chanyeol even more curious and upset, since he asked that and telling him about his skill. Sehun had no other choice but to tell the truth “Well, I live in dump, compared to your house and I feel ashamed, because I had to tell you that I live here and for you to realize how poor I am.” Sehun didn’t had to say anything more, they both knew what he meant with those words. That Chanyeol would just leave, knowing that he is from a lower level, than him. 

Sehun felt the man’s hand, slowly wrapping around his, he let him do it, because Sehun needed comfort, to feel less miserable “No, I don’t care about that, the only thing I care about is you. Who are you, what are you?” Sehun looked at him with a question “My whole life, I had no problem reading people and I was playing with them, based on what I knew about them, but then you showed up, turning my life upside down. I just couldn’t read you or understand you, that made me so mad, it drove me crazy. I wanted to know more about you, I wanted to know everything, then you just disappeared, making me completely lose my mind. I didn’t care about why, I couldn’t read you, I just wanted to see you again, safe. And then you showed up out of no where, again and I realized that this, wasn’t a game anymore. I realized that I like you Sehun, I really like you and I don’t care, where you come from or what you do. I just want you by my side, so please tell me your story..Tell me everything, so I can make you happy again and erase all of, that sadness from your life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everybody for reading! \^o^/


	3. First Time For Everything

Sehun could see the sincerity in Chanyeol’s eyes, it was all said, his heart put on the table for Sehun to decide what to do with it. Crush it or take it and care for it. He really wanted to believe him, he wanted to pour his feelings out and finally lean on someone. Find support that he never needed but craved. He wanted to open up and for once and yell at the world how bad everything was and how hurt he was by all the things that had happened to him. 

But Sehun wasn’t sure, if he can trust Chanyeol, not even after seeing him like this. Every memory of his past relationship echoed in his mind, yelling at him not to trust this man, that he will only break him. But somehow Sehun felt, that even if he trusts him, this man will not hurt him, might leave him, but not hurt him intentionally. Not like his Ex.

 

Chanyeol saw the doubt in Sehun’s eyes, maybe it was too early, for such a big step. Asking someone to tell his whole life story to a complete stranger, that just literally confessed his feelings. They knew each other for only 2 days, but Chanyeol wanted to know and wanted to stay by his side. He wrapped his fingers around Sehun’s, stroking his hand with his tumb, reassuring him that everything will be alright. 

Looking into his eyes thinking how, no matter what the boy says, he will not leave him, hoping that he can read, that and he did. Taking Chanyeol’s hand into his lap, covering it with both hands, he started telling his story.

“I had an amazing childhood, I was loved and care for. No one could ever ask for anything more, there was always presents for Chistmas and birthdays, we never had a problem with money. Everything was perfect, until that one day, little after I turned 6. Then everything started to fall apart. My parents started having fights almost every night. They were trying not to let it show, but I knew that it was me, responsible for their unhappiness, simply because I was born. After awhile my father started blaming me for everything, everytime something wrong happened ‘It’s your fault’ he said. I got used to listening to that and since then when something happens, I take the blame. Without thinking I just blame myself for everything, It's just easier somehow, than you explain that It's not or argue. Just take the blame, make the other person happy and move on. That whole thing went on for about 10 years. 

After I turned 16 my mother wanted to leave, she wanted to live somewhere else, than our old house, but my father didn’t want to move anywhere. That made even more scandals in my family, I was torn by the thought of leaving with my mother or stay with my father. I didn’t want to stay with him, because he hated me anyway and I couldn't bare that, but it was something I knew, something familiar and if I went with my mother, leaving. Everything would’ve changed and I was scared to death from changes. 

In the end they got divorced and left me behind, because none of them wanted me. My mother left and my father just said ‘Go deal with your own life’. So I moved to my grand parents, they were always loving and supportive, giving me shelter, as long as I didn't do things they said, that were wrong. We had some differences, but since I had nowhere else to go, I lived with them for awhile. 

They didn’t have enough money for all 3 of us and I couldn’t find a job, just because I dropped out of school, when the serious problems started with my parents. I was so stressed, that couldn’t think about school. So I never really graduated and that’s why no one wanted to take for a worker. It was getting harder and harder for my grand parents to take care of me, but they never said anything and I was trying my best to find a job. 

Then one day, while I was going on interviews, I met a boy and it just happened.. I fell in love from first sight, I never believed that love was a real thing, but when I saw him it just hit me like a lightning. To my surprise the boy was the owner’s son and because I was sweet and kind to him, he convinced his father to give me the job at his restaurant. Eventually we ended up together, I was still head over heels for him, but little I knew that he was only using me, because it was fun to have someone on speed dial, that will do whatever you wish. 

I thought he loved me the way I love him, I thought that things were real and that we will continue to be together, so I told my grand parents about my sexuality, convinced that they will be okay with it, since I was their only grandchild, but they were disappointed and didn’t approve. Instead, they told me to leave their house and go live somewhere else, basically kicked me out. 

That same night I went to him, telling him what happened with my grand parents and that, I will need a place to stay for awhile, just until I find an apartment to rent and you know what that son of a bitch told me.. He said ‘I don’t need you anymore, I have no interest in you. Now you're only a burden, that I will have to take care of, I don’t want you in my life anymore’ and just like that, I was left alone in the world, without a roof over my head and a job, I was 18 then. 

Then thankfully, my cousin appeared out of no where. I can’t thank him enough for what he did, he helped me get back on my feet, gave me a job at his own shop and let me stay in his house, until I had enough money to rent an apartment of my own. Then I found this place and the coffee owner agreed to let me work for him even though my situation, so I rented this apartment. Since then I’ve been managing on my own, thankful for what I have.” 

While telling his life story, Sehun wanted to cry, he wanted to yell, but there was no point in that, because everything was in the past and the only thing, he should be looking at is the future. He trusted the man infront of him with all his secrets and blues. Now he was waiting for him to get up and leave him, just like his Ex did.

 

Chanyeol couldn’t believe through what this boy had been through, how many hardships at such a young age, what was he now 20? And he had been through things that most people haven’t and managed to get back on his feet and live. Chanyeol could feel his tears going down his cheeks, he was touched by his story, he was amazed at how strong Sehun was and he just wanted to take all that pain to himself, to see the boy smile and be happy.

 

Sehun didn’t expect the man in front of him to cry, he hated when people pitied him, that's why he never told anyone, anything about himself. Not that anyone ever cared, but he hated pity. “Look, I don’t need your pity” He tooked his hands away from Chanyeol’s “I don’t want you to pity me and even more, I don’t want you to do anything for me just because you pity me. If you feel sorry for me just go, go and never come back” Sehun didn’t really meant those words, because he would be broken, if the man leaves him. He wanted him to stay, more than anything he ever wanted in his life. 

Before he could say anything else, he was hugged by Chanyeol, two long arms tightly wrapped around him, his face shoved into Sehun’s neck. Feeling the man’s tears on his skin “I don’t pity you Sehun-ah, I’m amused how strong you are and keep going, no matter what happens, you keep smiling like there is nothing wrong. I promise you from now on you will never be alone, ever again. I will stay by your side no matter what. You will not expirience sadness anymore, I will make sure of that and replace all those painful memories with happy ones”

 

Chanyeol knew that those words were way too strong for the relationship they had, that it wasn’t really anything yet, but couldn’t help himself. He was in love with him and how strong he is, even if years pass, he would still feel the same way about Sehun and he preffered to say it now and reasure him, that he is not going anywhere. He was just hoping to be accepted and after few seconds, Sehun’s arms moved to hug Chanyeol back and eased against him, as he whispered in Chanyeol’s ear “Please stay”

 

 

Few days had passed since that night, full of said and unsaid emotions. Sehun was happy, that Chanyeol could read him without having much to say. He knew that he wanted to take things slow and he agreed, without making things more deeper, after his comforting words that night. 

Everyday Chanyeol came to spent at the café and the other ones he drove Sehun to his cousin’s pets hop. Sehun wanted to argue about that, but Chanyeol insisted on spending more time together and Sehun couldn’t say no to that, neither to the thrill he felt while riding in that awesome car. 

Every night he walked him back to his apartment or drove him back. Only taking his hand from time to time in his own, making Sehun feel loved and that’s all he needed, nothing rushed. He wanted to be happy for a change and let Chanyeol help him with that. 

 

Chanyeol drove Sehun back from the zoo shop and they stayed in the car for awehile, infront of the building, talking every night, it was like a routine, getting to know each other better. Chanyeol was falling even more for Sehun with each word he said. He didn’t even tried to read him anymore, he knew exactly what Sehun wanted and he was going to do it. 

“I don’t want you to go yet” Chanyeol said as he wrapped his fingers with Sehun’s, looking into his eyes, seeing only the same emotion in return. “Me too” Sehun shyly replied, his cheeks slightly blushing. It made Chanyeol smile, he bit his lips, not to show hissmile and make the boy even more emberesed. He started stroking his hand “Tell me about your dreams”

 

Sehun didn’t really have any dreams, never thought of those. He just simply wished to live a peaceful life “I’ve never really thought about that, but the thing that comes to my mind, is that one time, when I saw a TV show, that was showing the best cities in the world for tourism and what you can see there. Paris was really beautiful, so if I were to have a dream, It's to visit Paris and see that beauty with my eyes” Chanyeol slowly brought Sehun's hand to his lips and gently pressed them for longer than a second, making Sehun want to lean and cuddle in his arms, but that was impossible in the car. 

When Chanyeol looked at him again, with the sincere look in his eyes, sparkling, that Sehun loved “I will take you there, I will take you wherever you want to go, I promise.” Sehun wanted to protest that it was a meaningless waste of money, but forgot about that, when Chanyeol’s hand stroke his cheek. Sehun leaned in for the touch, closinghis eyes, appreciating the gentleness, that he always wanted to feel.

 

Looking at Sehun and how beautiful he was at this moment, Chanyeol couldn’t help but kiss his fluffy lips. This was their first kiss and couldn’t have been more perfect and sweet. Chanyeol looked at Sehun and he was fully blushing now, they both smiled and Chanyeol kissed both of his cheeks, whispering “You’re so cute” rubbing their noses together and kissing him again, this time more pasionatly, but slow.

 

Neither one of them could sleep that night, thinking about the kiss they shared. Sehun wanted to stay forever in that moment, never leave it and Chanyeol wanted more and more, but was afraid, that Sehun won’t like rushing it.

 

 

Few weeks passed, as Chanyeol made a clothing shop, right next to the café, that Sehun worked at. After all, that was his job, to make new shops all over town and make his family business larger. And this had a plus side, he spent every day looking at Sehun, even though they always had workers in theirs shops, Chanyeol wanted to work there himseld, only because he could be close to his lover.

 

Chanyeol kept offering Sehun, to work for him and quite the job at the café, but Sehun didn’t want to work for him, because if something were to happen between them. Things would end the same way as before, but Chanyeol kept reassuring him that they won’t break up. Sehun had made up his mind, that he will not work for his boyfriend ever again.

“I told you, I don’t want to work for you, because of what happened before, why don’t you understand!” Sehun was getting irritated, by Chanyeol talking about it all the time “Because that is not going to happen Sehun-ah! I’m not your Ex!” Sehun frowned, at the mention of him. It still hurt when he remembered him “Why do you keep pushing me with this” Chanyeol replied, trying to convince Sehun. 

“Because I want to help you, I don’t want you to work for someone else, when you can work for youself” Sehun couldn't talk about this anymore, he wanted to end this topic forever “Well your helping is suffocating me, I need my own space. You came in my life and everything changed, I’m trying slowly to get used to everything, but you are pushing it too much” Chanyeol stood up and walked over to sehun taking his hands. 

“It’s been two months since we started dating, I thought you were used to me already” Sehun shook his head, looking mad and about to cry “I am not, I’m waiting for you to leave me at any moment, because you don’t like something about me” Chanyeol pulled him into his arms, hugging him as thightly as he could, knowing it will take out all of Sehun’s breath, shoving his face in his neck, taking a deep breath of his of favorite smell “How many times do I have to tell you, that I will never leave you” 

Chanyeol felt that Sehun will protest, so he hurried to take his face in tohis hands, looking into his eyes “I love you Oh Sehun, all of you, I love you and I’m not going anywhere, ever” kissing him gently.

They had never said, that they loved each other, not yet. This was the first time, Sehun heard it and made his heart flutter and stomach turn upside down. He wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s neck making the kiss deeper and more passionate. He knew that all of this was going to work out in the end, he just needed to let himself be taken care of and accept the love Chanyeol was giving him, starting from now. 

“I want you” Sehun whispered against Chanyeol’s lips, he could feel a little smile in reply, as Chanyeol lifted him up by the thighs that he, quickly wrapped around Chanyeol's waist, who was already walking to the other room, where Sehun’s bed was. 

Chanyeol laid him there, continuing the kiss, while pushing Sehun’s shirt up, touching the exposed skin, made Sehun shiver from the coldness of Chanyeol’s hands “Sorry” He giggled as he fully took off the shirt, throwing it on the floor. Quickly removing his own, pressing kisses all over Sehun’s neck, their bare chests brushing against one another. It was making Sehun go crazy, because he had never felt anything like this before. 

Sehun grabbed Chanyel’s hair, pulling him away from his neck, just as he started making smooches and leaving bite marks. They looked into each other’s eyes and before Sehun could even say, that this was his first time, Chanyeol replied like he read his mind “I know, I’ll be gentle” Sehun totally forgot that he was a reader and that he knew exactly what Sehun needed in every moment. 

He pulled him in for a kiss, as Chanyeol unbuttoned his pants pushing them down, moving from his lips, to Sehun’s neck, collarbones, chest and stopped at the nipple, playing with his tongue, making Sehun sigh. Chanyeol took off fully Sehun’s pants and unbuttoned his own, now going down to his abs, kissing his way down to the edge of his underwear. 

As Chanyeol slowly removed the fabric, saw that Sehun was about to cum at any moment, he smiled at the fact, that he turned the boy on so much. Licking his lips, biting his bottom one, as he looked at Sehun's beautiful naked body and back at his cock. With one hand he gripped Sehun’s cock and slowly started moving his hand along it’s length, making Sehun moan. With his tongue he teased the head’s slip, all over, around it, under it, making all kinds of sounds come out from the boy under him. 

He knew that there was no more time to play around, so he wrapped his mouth around it and took it whole, he started slowly moving up and down, slightly sucking “Oh fuck, Chanyeol, I’m gonna cum!” As Sehun said that, Chanyeol sped up him movements, making the boy yell, as he released it all in Chanyel’s troat. “Fuck, why did you do that” Sehun sighed, as he kept laying there trying to even his breathing. 

Chanyeol moved up to him, his finger going through his hair “I’m pleasing you” He giggled, while looking all over Sehun's body, wanting to remember this perfection “You need special care, since you’re still not used to it” Sehun laughed as he couldn’t get over the idea of his first orgasm, looking at his lover that made his life millions time better. 

Before he could think about anything else, Chanyeol took his pants off and laid on top of him kissing him gently, again. Sehun was surprised by Chanyeol's action “Don’t tell me, that you thought, this was all?” Chanyeol asked playfully disapointed, as he pushed his body against Sehun’s, making him sigh in need again. He kept kissing him, while his hand moved back to his cock, stroking it until, he felt the hardness coming back. 

Then he moved to Sehun's hole, gently pushed one finger in, making Sehun gasp in pain “Breathe, try to relax, tell me if you can't bear it” Chanyeol whispered against his neck ,while he was kissing and biting it. Moving his finger in and out, trying to prepare the boy for himself. After awhile he inserted another finger, again making Sehun gasp “If you’re uncomfortable, I will stop” 

Chanyeol looked at him worried, because he didn’t want to hurt him, Sehun shook his head. Choking for air “No, no, keep going” Chanyeol kissed him and kept stretching him, making sure, that his dick will have no problem getting in, without making any damage. He mentally thanked himself for buying lube, few days ago,as he inserted a third. Making Sehun scream "I'm sorry, I'm just too big for you, without doing this" Chanyeol looked at him, still worried, but Sehun only kept nodding, trying to catch his breath. 

Chanyeol removed his underwear and quickly put a condom on, looking at Sehun “I promise I will be gentle” He slowly started to slide in, inch by inch, making Sehun scream louder, tears going down his face. When he was fully inside, he stopped on top of Sehun, waiting for his reaction, if he wanted to stop or continue. When Sehun opened his eyes and looked at Chanyeol “Please don’t stop, I’m fine, just fuck me, fuck me hard” 

Chanyeol smiled at that and kissed him passionately now, started moving himself up and down, inside and out, making the boy cry even more, the pace was slow and Sehun was moving along with it. Chanyel sped up until Sehun started screaming uncontrollably his name and cummed all over his abs, with that last thrust Chanyeol was done as well. 

They were both breathing heavily, Chanyeol was laying on top of Sehun, he gently kissed his neck “Are you okay” Sehun turned to look at him as they parted. He ruffled his own hair and covered his face with his hands, kind of embarrassed “I love you, Chanyeol. I love you so fucking much, look you even made me cry” they both giggled, as they laid there cuddling into each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! \^o^/

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this leave a <3 Kudos and I will love you forever  
> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! \^o^/


End file.
